trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Guide (Ells)
This will be majorly work in progress for a while. I'll add categories when I get free time. This should end up being a comprehensive guide depending on how long I end up playing. I'm only into early-magma but I have learned a lot from more experienced players. I play a fairly active playstyle, and that's something to keep in mind while reading this. For a while categories will be put all over the place. this will be by no means a final draft on stuff. I'm saving as I go Very Noob (z1-25) Food, wood and metal are the main 3 resources. Maps are used to get resources according to biome selected and drop prestiges for equipment (do mountain). At the beginning you level gear between prestiges, but soon won't. Gyms aren't worth doing first portal (until z25). Do the maps you get at z11 and z15 ASAP, but I'd say get another zone past to make them less difficult and more time efficient overall. Shield now multiplies with trainers for block, very nice damage reducer since gyms are still useless. After beating z20, you get a map called DoA. Get your speedbooks from z21, then farm mountains for a bit to get enough hp/block to beat it. Helium. Where does it go? Here: https://grimy.github.io/perks.html In trimps, click export -> copy. Paste into the "input save". Terms / Acrynyms / Brief definitions *Food - one of main 3 resources. Used the most in early to mid game. Vital to early housing, and is necessary for tributes later *Wood *Metal *Science *Farmers *Lumberjacks *Miners *Scientists *Masteries *Natures *Poison *Ice *Wind *Housing *Gems *Tributes *Explorers *Fragments *Perks *Perky *Helium *MM - Magmamancer. A worker that affects how fast you gain metal based on how long you've been a zone. *VMDC - Void Map Drop Chance. A heirloom modifier that affects how often you get Void Maps. *VM - Void Map. *HZE - Highest zone ever. Your highest zone you've ever reached. *DG - Dimensional Generator. A post-magma housing generator powered by Magma. *Coord *Coords *DE - Dark essence. Used to buy masteries. *T(1-8) *BS(1-3) *BW(125+15#) – bionic wonderland - *Hyper(1-2) – hyperspeed I/II – masteries that decrease time between attacks *Mi – magmite . Part of magma (z230+). Used as currency for the DG *BP – bone portal. Costs 100 bones, grants you He *GA – Geneticistassist . Used to automatically hire/fire the amount of genes necessary for a X second breed timer (1-60) *Genes – geneticists . Increases health of trimps by 1%, but slows breed speed by 2%. Both compounding *GU – golden upgrades . Upgrades that unlock every certain amount of zones based on achievement percentage, reset on portal. *OC – overclocker . A setting unlocked in the DG for 512 Mi. Allows fuel to be used for generate housing instantly when fuel is full. *AS – autostructure. Automatically builds buildings based on user-determined information. Unlocked by a T4 mastery. *Maps – generated using fragments. Unlocks at z6. Is the main source of resources *Daily – a randomly generated helium challenge. Unlocks at z100 *Bones – currency used to buy exotic imports. 1 bone drop/minimum of 45 minutes *Robotrimps – Final cell of bionic wonderland maps. Each unique robotrimp killed provides an additive +20% damage. *Liquid / Liquify – Turn entire zones into 1 cell. Unlocked at spire, amount of zones increased for completing additional unique spires and upgrading masteries. *Spire – an overlay on top of zones X00, starting at 200. You have at most sets of trimp deaths before the overlay goes away. Get +2% loot per row completed, reset on portal. Spires scale much more per cell than normal zones do. *Prestige - equipment tiers. The amount of levels in a piece of equipment when prestige gets reset upon prestige. Unlocked from doing maps starting at zone 6. *Breaking the Planet – zones 60+. Equipment/prestiges cost 1/10, breed speed 1/10, enemy imp attacks pierce 20% of block. *Corruption – zones 180+, corrupted cells start spawning. Corrupted cells drop 15% He of the improbability. *Magma – zones 230+, unlocks DG. An additional x3 to He gains *Farming – doing maps on repeat due to the increase in resources gained from doing maps *Formation / Stance - *GS – Green Satellite – the developer of the game. Also known as BrownProbe on Reddit. *Turkimp – A buff that helps your workers, but only if you are working with them. DE not tied to corruption starting zone. Masteries Mastery Order. Assumes you have read the mastery definitions (linked in tier names). In general, it is best to focus on helium gains instead of DE unless it only takes the current run to push to a new, very important mastery (usually HS). Tier 1 Order: BH>TT1>BW>PG>HD These are pretty much all QoL buffs BW: it’s much more powerful later on in the game, so don’t need to get it first. BW will be used to get equipment tiers above your current zone tier. The addition of FA to this mastery makes it PG: skips a 100 cell map. You’ll never forget to run it before portaling, so it is less necesary. BH: skips a 100 cell map. You sometimes forget to do this, so that alone makes this above PG, IMO. It also is a direct double in all incomes. HD: saves you from doing maps to get early housing. You’ll end up doing some maps anyway for prestiges before you have BS1. By the time you have BS1 you don’t care about housing until warps. Due to becoming useless in the not-distant future, it's at the bottom of my list. TT1: more TT buff! Useful when farming for spire Tier 2 HS1>Foremany>MC>VP1>TT2 VP1: saves some time on VMs MC: 33% more effective health once you overblock (doesn't really apply until magma) A 25% damage reduction after you break the planet, so it's great. HS1: increases He by a lot. lead gets almost 50% more He/run. Foremany: very nice QoL upgrade. doesn't seem like a big deal before you get it, but don't know what'd you do without it once you do. Best mastery in the game. TT2: sucks but you need for TT3/4 Category:Guides